Lucy in Wonderland
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: After the magic games have ended, and Fairy Tail victorious. Natsu decide's to find his foster father Igneel, taking Happy with him. Leaving Lucy, bored out of her mind she one day spots a certain blue neko with a waist coat and pocket watch. Following the cat into what seems to be a rabbits hole, she slips in a new world. Based off Tim Burtons Alice in WonderLand Movie/Book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this is a sort of mini project as it is only 2 chaps long. I know the whole alice in wonderland thing is over used but people seem to never finish it. So i decided to pick up the torch and keep the fire going. P.s for all my Fallen Angel and Princess and the Dragon fans or reviewers i will be updating at 8 or 9 o'clock to night so get ready for another Chap ;D**

* * *

It was another boring day at Fairy Tail as Lucy Heartfilla, sat at the bar. Sighing sadly of there was absolutely nothing to do. Ever since, Fairy Tail claimed victory at the magic tournament. Of course the guild threw a giant party of their win that lasted almost about a week.

Lucy sighed, for almost the tenth time that day. As of Natsu Dragneel her best friend was traveling looking for Igneel. You see after the tournament was over and their guild was number one yet again. He thought it was best to leave and start researching for Igneel. Rumors had appeared of a strange creature roaming the lands. This made the dragon slayer even more then happy to leave as soon as possible. But what really pissed Lucy off the most was that he left without even saying a 'good bye' at least… Taking Happy along with him in this journey. All that was left was a sticky note stuck to her window saying: "_Me and Haps. Have gone to find Igneel. Will be back as soon as possible I promise! Signed, Salamander."_

"Soon as possible… But you've been gone for almost 4 month now…" Lucy spoke her mind aloud. Mira, who was standing right in front of her, heard the dilemma. For the past few months ever since Natsu's sudden disappearance. Lucy has been more depressed then usual, never did the white haired beauty think that the blonde would miss him _this_ badly.

"Hey Lucy-san you ok?" Mira's voice full of concern.

"Yea, I'm fine thank Mira." Lucy smiled at the mage, so she wouldn't be as concerned.

Deciding to go to her apartment for the rest of the day, in order not to cause more concern from her Nakama any further. Lucy waved goodbye to the bartender. Making her way to the guild doors and out into the streets of Magnolia. Slowly walking to her destination through the crowd's of people in the towns square. In the corner of her eye she saw a blue blur.

Stopping to turn her head in the direction that she saw it run by, there was nothing there. Just people pushing their way through the bustling crowds. Shrugging her shoulders. She continued to walk as if nothing ever happened. '_Must have been my imagination.' _Lucy thought.

Walking aimlessly ahead, as her mind was in other places. She ended up at Magnolia south gate park. Staring face to face with the giant tree that has stood there for who knows how long.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Lucy spoke to no one in particular.

Then it happened again another blue blur. Quickly twisting around her whole body to catch it this time, nothing was there. '_That's two times today…'_ Lucy thought worriedly in her head. Maybe she drank a bit to much at the guild, that she was now seeing things.

That's when everything went from freaky to totally weird. Turning back to walk ahead she spotted a long sleek blue tail with a white tip at the end. She only knew one animal with a tail like that. "Happy?" She questioned. Making the animal turn around, panic written all over its face. Lucy was right it was Happy the blue cat, but it somewhat different. He wore a brown waist coat, with a golden pocket watch. Pulling the watch from his pocket, his face turned pale. "Aye! I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say Aye or good bye I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." The neko shouted running behind some bush's.

"Happy wait up!" Lucy ran after the blue exceed, in the hopes at least meeting up with a certain pink haired mage. This was so odd, Happy should've came flying to the blonde and crashing into her chest for a giant hug. Let alone he wasn't even with Natsu! Lucy couldn't help but wonder, and were could Happy be possibly going in such a hurry?

Following the blue exceed wasn't easy. As they both ran into the dark forest. Then out of no where the cat just disappeared. Frantically looking around for any sign of the blue fur ball, all she saw was his tail falling into what seemed like a hole. Lucy sprinted over to where she last saw the cat. Quickly stopping as she saw that there was only a giant hole in front of her. Looking down into the dark abyss, she pondered on what she should do. '_Should I just jump in? Or turn back? Knowing that Happy jumped in it shouldn't be that far deep right?'_ Lucy thought tapping her chin lightly.

Sliding in a foot to test how far down it was, the blonde had lost her footing. Making her fall deep down into the hole. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Lucy kept falling and falling and it seemed like forever. Either this hole was amazingly deep, or she was falling in slow motion. For she had plenty of time to look at her surrounding's. Book's were everywhere onto of book shelves. Fabrics of all kinds brushed up against her, until she saw a certain checkered pattern that she came to Love over the years. Tugging onto the fabric it turned into a scarf, as Lucy grasped on to it for her dear life. Pictures and maps started to smack her in the face, as she realized they were job requests. When would she reach the end?

Closing her eyes facing the inevitable, as she saw the floor below. Natsu's muffler puffed up, making the landing a bit more less of a blow. Floating to the bottom she landed with a small thump. All that was left was her and the scarf dangling in her hands. '_Better keep this with me, Natsu probably miss's it.'_ As Lucy wrapped the muffler around her neck.

Looking back up from the hole she fell in, she sighed. There was no light from the out side just a black tunnel from above. Standing up, dusting off her skirt. She looked down a narrow hallway that was before her. That's when she saw the blue neko again running off farther away.

"Wait Happy!" Lucy shouted, chasing after the cat.

As Happy turned a right corner, so did Lucy. But as she did so nothing was there. Just a small table with a bottle of what seemed like juice, and a cheese cake. Words printed onto each item. The juice had the word's: Drink me. While the Cheese cake had: Eat me.

Lucy looked baffled at the two items. Would it really be safe to eat or drink these things? Lucy's mind got the better of her as she stretched out a hand to the drink. "Oh well bottoms up!" Lucy cheered as she slowly chugged it down. A tremor shot through her, as she begun to shrink down to size. Making her drop the now very large bottle of juice to the floor.

"What the hell? How did I end up getting so small?" Lucy took in her small size.

"That simple Lucy-san." A booming voice echoed to her.

Looking around to find the voice. She saw that it was Wendy Marvell about ten stories higher than her. The sky mistress looked down to the small Lucy.

"Here this should help you on your journey." Wendy broke off an extremely small piece of the cheese cake, enough for Lucy's size. Handing it to the ant sized Lucy.

"Why do I need this?" Lucy questioned the raven haired mage.

"If you want to turn big again of course~ But use it wisely Lucy-san!" Wendy sang loudly, as tremors shook the ground almost making Lucy topple over.

Putting the cheese cake in her right pocket for safe keeping. She looked back up to where Wendy was just standing, only to notice she was missing.

"This is so weird…" Lucy sweat drop. Looking about, she saw a small door she had never noticed before. Creeping up to the small door, it fit her size perfectly. If she were her original size, she would have never had fit.

Turning the door knob, she opened the door with a creak. As a strange new world unfolded on the other side. Two headed birds whizzed right by her. Strange plants that looked so remarkably beautiful. Animal noises she's never even heard before echoed through the large lush forest.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, or even her ears. '_I've got to be dreaming or something…'_ She thought in awe. Scanning the forest from afar she caught the glimpse of a blue blur running south.

Quickly she ran in the direction Happy was headed to. Descending from the set of stairs that led a path into the forest. Lucy ran as quickly as possible to catch up to the cat. As she heard her heels click onto the pavement. She followed the blue blur until she meet up with a barrel. Digging her heels into a screeching stop she looked at the barrel questioningly. Barrels were pilled everywhere, up high. A mountain high of them and on the tip top sat a women of brown wavy hair. "Cana! It's great to see you. Have you by the chance seen Happy run pass here?" Lucy questioned the drunken mage.

A burp came out of the mage. The brown haired mage addressed her in a slurred yet sleepy voice. "Whoooo are yoooou?"

"It's me Lucy. Your friend." Lucy stated to the drunk.

"OOO really? Lucy? That name doesn't ring a bell are yooou really Lucy?" The drunk tested.

"Yes, I am Lucy." Lucy stomped.

"A pretty name like that doesn't suit you… You make the name sound so. Dull." The mage chuckled.

"I AM LUCY HEARTFILLA." Lucy shouted.

The drunk flinched, then a sudden smile spread across it's features. "Very good, always be proud of who you are Lucy. Don't forget it." The drunk stated, as she took another sip out of a large keg.

"Wait was that some type of dumb test?" The blonde-haired woman asked as a vain popped of irritation.

"Whooo said anything about tests?" The drunk questioned back as her slur came once again.

"Follow the path of barrels they'll lead yooou to the blue cat." Cana continued.

Lucy smiled at the brown haired women, waving goodbye to her friend she followed the barrels to find Happy. Leaving the drunk alone to her alcoholic beverages. "Good Luck on your journey, Lucy." Cana spoke aloud to herself.

Panting Lucy ran as far as her heels could take her, but still no sign of Happy. As she started to walk. "Wow Cana must've been drinking past her record cause there's still more barrels here." Lucy laughed.

When suddenly the forest came to an end and so did the barrels revealing a very large plain. In the middle stood a cabin much like Natu's. Then she saw him again, Happy frantically knocking at the front door. The door opened revealing a white cat with a pink bow tied to the end of its tail.

"Charle! Happy! Wait up!" Lucy shouted jogging over to the house. The white neko spotted Lucy. While the blue cat ran inside, ignoring once again the blonde that was following him.

"Charle wait up!" Lucy shouted catching up.

Charle looked at the girl with strange eyes, '_Do I know her from somewhere?'. _The white neko spoke doubtfully in her mind.

"What's your name strange human? Are you one of the red queens servants?" The cat spoke in a fright. Her eyes filled with tears as the cat slowly bowed.

"What's wrong Charle, its just me Lucy. You know celestial wizard of Fairy Tail, I'm your friend?" The blondes voice full of worry. She was afraid that Charle the cat had also forgotten her as well. Just as the drunk Cana had did so.

"F-friend? Wait! Lucy? It cant be true, what is your full name?" The cat pointed an accusing finger, as one of her brows was raised.

"First Cana, now you. Is Natsu playing another trick on me? Cause this isn't funny. Plus, you already my name it's Lucy Heartfilla." Her tone became more fierce.

The neko's eyes went wide. "H-heartfilla?" The cat fell to her knees once again but this time with a low bow. "M-My queen I apologize for my rudeness." The exceed finished.

"Queen? Ok this must be some type of trick! Natsu if you planned this I had enough I don't want to play this game anymore!" The blonde shouted, making the strange two headed birds fly away from their nest's. A large clanking noise came from inside of the house.

"**Honey have you seen my horn?**" A voice shouted from the inside. "**Aye! Never mind I found it!" **The giddy voice ran only to stop dead in its tracks to see his wife bowing low to Lucy.

"Don't be so rude Happy! Don't you see were in the presence of the great white one?" The cat hissed.

Happy looked from his wife to Lucy and back again. The pocket watch he had from earlier started to ding. "Oh no now I'm really late! I have no time for your weird analogies. I have to go have a nice day." As the blue neko waved goodbye.

"Happy wait up!" The blonde for almost the seventh time that day chased after the cat. Rudely leaving the white cat alone, who was still bowing to the floor.

"The White Queen has returned… I must call Mr. Fullbuster he will know what to do!" Charle smiled running into the cabin to dial for the frigid messenger of the red queen.

~0~

Following the blue fur ball, Lucy had lost him in the dark strange plant like forest. Coming to a fork in the road made everything even more harder. The blonde groaned, why was she even running after the dumb cat anyway. Thinking it over she really had no reason for it, but just one. The only thing on her mind was in the hopes of finding Natsu in this whole mess. Even if it was a dream she didn't care as long as she saw him. That's all she really cared about. _Him_.

"Thinking of someone special I see…" A ruff voice purred.

Lucy twirled around in all directions but say nothing. "Who's there?" Speaking to thin air.

A Black cat with a white tip at the end of its tail appeared before her. "PanterLilly?" she continued.

"Yup that's me." The cat nodded.

"Wait you know me right?" Lucy questioned. As of today, the only people she actually met in this strange dream that did remember her was Wendy.

"Of course I do, you're Lucy The White Queen." The neko informed while pawing at its whiskers.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" Lucy grunted in frustration.

"I don't know it's your dream Lucy Hearfilla. I'm just a part of your story, a figment of your imagination." Lilly smiled wide. Never had Lucy ever seen Gajeels very own exceed smile like this it was almost ear to ear.

"Then how did Wendy remember me, but not Happy, Charle or Cana?" The blonde rose a brow.

"That's all up to you Lucy. In this world you're the Queen, but you have no control over your dream. Sadly you cant change the outcome of what could or might happen." The black cat explained.

Lucy thought about this, tapping her nose lightly. "Well, how the hell do I get out of here?"

"You must win against the Red Queen your evil sister. And once you claim the thrown again and everyone is happy you will be able to leave Wonderland." Lilly spoke, this gave Lucy at least somewhat information on what she was to do. Smacking her forehead she sighed.

"I knew reading Alice and Wonderland would be a bad idea…" Lucy scratched her head slightly.

Ignoring the comment the black cat spoke to her for a finally time as he was disappearing.

"One road is to the Mad Hatter's house and the other belongs to the March Hare. Chose wisely my friend." As he disappeared taking his body with him but the smile was still there. With a pop the smile vanished leaving her, alone once again in the dark forest.

Now that she knew what book she was in. She had least had an inkling what to do but this story had somewhat of a twist. Never was Alice the White Queen, and the only reason she followed the rabbit was because out of boredom. At least on this is for certain, Lucy had a choice to make. Alice never went to the March Hare's house in the book and that only meant meeting the Mad Hatter. The blonde always had a liking to the mad hatter, he was the only one that stood trial for Alice. But then of course failed, because he was so crazy about birthday parties and celebrations. This made Lucy wonder who of her friends would be the Hatter? Gray, Erza, maybe even Juvia. She is pretty crazy herself if you think about it.

Taking the right fork in the road to the Mad Hatter's house she walked. As she was to tired to even run any more. For a dream it felt so real to her. Soon coming upon a clearing she saw something that almost blew her mind. She was in front of her own apartment building complex. But it was somewhat different, it was in the middle of the forest with a extremely large dinning table placed in the front yard. Tea cups were scattered everywhere, a Tea spout started to screech meaning it was already boiled enough. Chairs were in and out of the table. Two people sat at this disastrous area, a blue haired women reading a book silently to herself. While a man twice her size sat next to her snoozing away. Wearing what seemed to be a mouse custom.

Quickly recognizing the women she almost squealed. "Levy-chan!" The blonde ran towards her best friend.

"L-Lucy-chan? Is that you?" The blue haired women slowly putting down her book. Standing from her chair as the blonde met with her for a tight embrace.

"Where have you been my Queen? The Kingdom was very worried about you." As the book worm almost started to tear up.

Playing along to her dream she spoke. "You know, I was off traveling. Until my ship was attacked by pirates…" Lucy almost smacked her head, with the lame excuse she had made up. I didn't even make any sense what so ever…

"Oh dear how awful, the Mad Hatter wont be pleased to hear that. OH SPEAKING OF THE MAD HATTER! He misses you dreadfully, he wont even have a cup of tea anymore with me and Gajeel-Mausu. (meaning mouse: in Japanese.)" Looking sadly over to the still sleeping black haired man.

This intrigued Lucy even more to figure out who this mad hatter was. Knowing it was a boy it could've been anyone at all. Listing off all possibilities, Loke, Gray, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, and so on and so fourth. The window creaked open from above, a large stature of a man landed with a thump to the floor. As if he had cat like reflex's. Lucy couldn't believe what she was looking at as her mouth was gaped wide open. A long suit black suit that was tailored perfectly in every seam. His shirt unbuttoned to show his fine tan chest by the way that was very tone. Muscles bulged from the suit, sort of. While a large hat was place on the top of his head. Making his pink hair look even better than ever. Never once did he see a hat over his head. Maybe his muffler from time to time playing Ninja in her room but that was all. A cane in his right hand, as black sleek shoes were polished to perfection. Lucy couldn't believe it was the man she was looking for by chasing a dumb cat down a rabbit's hole falling into a sea of dream. Just to see his idiotic face again, Natsu Dragneel. But she had to admit he looked pretty damn _hot _with a suit on. Not to mention the hat just intensified his cuteness ten fold.

A blush was clear on her face as the man came closer to examine her. This made her turn to Erza's hair color. "Luce, is that you?" As he scanned the women before him up and down making her turn away slightly at the way he was just taking her in.

"Who else you idiot…" Responding to his question.

A smile as wide as Lilly's appeared on his face. He was ecstatic. Pulling her into a hug, her squeezed her tightly. Burring his nose in her golden hair he took her all in. The familiar scent of her, and the way she always felt against his chest. His White queen had finally returned.

"Y-You found my scarf…" Natsu tugged slightly.

Lucy had completely forgotten the scarf was even there. With the whole wonderland thing going on never did she once realize she was still wearing it. Breaking the hug she pulled off the scarf folding it neatly. As she handed it back to Natsu. The pink headed man laughed joyfully happy to reunited with the old fabric. That was it his suit was complete the only thing missing was Natsu's scarf. Without that he wouldn't be Natsu.

"Thanks Luce…" The Dragon slayer stated.

Moving closer to her, he grabbed her shoulders tightly. Pulling her closer, but what she didn't except was what happened next. It was a kiss, her first to be exact. Her eyes were wide, she knew Natsu was dense but this changed it all! Pushing their bodies more together, as her chest and his met. The kiss deepened making Lucy's eyes flutter raising her hands to his shoulders. Kissing back with the same passion as his, the blonde felt sparks fly. Taking a more bolder move, as her bit her bottom lip teasingly. Earning a gasp out of the mage. Slipping his tongue in her mouth to do a little exploring. It left like her stomach itself was burning of anticipation for something more to happen. But the fire was quickly out as he broke the kiss. Both gasping for air, "Welcome back Luce." The dragon slayer said through breaths.

A giggle came out of Levy as she was so use, to seeing the Mad Hatter and the Queen kiss. Lucy on the other hand heard nothing but the sound of Natsu's voice. It was only him and her in this world.

"It's… good to be back" Lucy played along. If this was a dream she hoped it would never end.

* * *

**Find out what happens next in part 2 XD coming out on 6/7/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sorry for the delay of Lucy in Wonderland part 2 of 2, the final chap. As i finally made a full recovery from my surgery I had just last week. I hope you guys for give me for the 3 day delay it was totally my fault. Well i hope you all enjoy the last chap. of wonderland. There is alot of Nalu fluff in here its just wayy to fluffy and I hope you like the cute ending i put to it. This has got to be the longest chaps i have ever done in a story or let alone write so fancy XP SO PLZ REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME THANKS!**

* * *

Although it the kissed seemed so really, she knew it would be short lived. As everything was just a dream. With sad eyes, she looked up to her dear friend, Natsu Dragneel. Why couldn't this be in her real life? Natsu would be home unharmed. He would scoop her up in his arms and take her home. Alternatively, just even a simple surprise kiss would be just as good. However, things never went Lucy's way as this dream Natsu was in her arms. While the real one was out traveling, who knows where? The mage couldn't hold back the tears that were already running down her porcelain cheeks.

"What's wrong Luce?" The mad hatter's voice full of worry for his dear nakama. Never did he like it when his queen cried.

"Oh nothing… I'm just happy I found you." Lucy said rubbing away the salt water from her eyes. Feeling guilty of her small white lie, she knew she could not tell this Natsu anything. Who knows what could happen if she messed around in her dreams?

"So the white queen has returned?" A gruff voice resounded.

Natsu looked up from Lucy only to let a growl rip through his throat. "What the hell are doing here?" Natsu spoke dangerously low, pressing Lucy closer to him protectively.

"Calm down flame head I only came here with a message sent from the red queen…" Lucy knew only one person who would ever mock Natsu like that, Gray Fullbuster. Trying to struggle from Natsu's grip, he just kept tightening.

The black haired ice alchemist walked up to his old rival, extending a hand with an invitation letter. Snatching the paper rudely from his grip. The mad hatter opened the letter his eyes widen with each word. "What's it say Natsu?" The blonde-haired woman looked up to her dear friend.

The pink haired man scratched the back of his head gingerly. "I don't know I'm not the best reader… So when I saw the fancy writing I got scarred." The mad hatter laughed loudly.

Lucy sweat dropped; of course, this was Natsu after all. Grabbing the paper from his hand, she read aloud for everyone to hear.

"_My dear white queen Lucy. I have received news of your return. Therefore, it is only proper for me to host a welcome back party in your honor. I hope to see you, signed Red Queen Erza." _Lucy finished. She quietly giggled, so the red queen was only Erza of course Lucy would imagine her as the red queen. Her hair was red and she was mean but mostly scary like the queen of hearts in Alice in Wonderland.

Natsu smiled at the invitation; maybe he was just over reacting. With his white queen gone for a while, the red queen seemed much scarier then ever before. Wearing a sudden devious grin on his face, the mad hatter lifted his hat off his pink-headed hair. On one knee, he took Lucy's hand, giving it a sweet soft kiss. "My queen may I. Mad Hatter Dragneel. Be your escort to the red queens' party?" A large grin plastered on his face.

Lucy was so close to rolling on the floor laughing. Never in her life has she seen Natsu so… proper. No that's the wrong word, heck this was down right romantic! It was her dream Natsu after all maybe that was what she wanted the most from the real Natsu. To be more romantic and proper. However, it didn't feel right; it was like watching a weird opposite of him. Not even his Edolas side was like this. Maybe she should appreciate the real Natsu more, his loudness, and even him being so dense wasn't a bad thing. Trying not to even let out a giggle, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand lifting him up off his knee.

"You don't always have to be so formal my mad hatter." Lucy said as she brushed a strand of hair that fell near his right eye.

"We'll bloody hell with it! Will you Luce?" The fire mage's eyes sparkled brightly with anticipation, making the blonde laugh.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way…" A sweet warm smile radiated from Lucy. That's when she noticed something, Natsu smiling. Of course, the pink-headed mage always wore a smile on his face but this one was different from the rest. It was softer than his goofy grin; it made Lucy almost go weak kneed. It was a lovingly smile, soft, yet powerful. Why had she never seen it before in real life? But did Natsu ever smile like that in real life?

"We'll that sounds delightful! Then it's settled were all attending the party tonight." Levy clapped breaking Lucy's thoughts.

"I'll notify the Queen that you accepted her offer straight away." The black haired mage smiled as he quickly went off to the castle to report their presences.

"We'll since that's settled. Natsu would you be a dear and wake up Gajeel-Mausu for me? While I get Queen Lucy into a fitting gown for tonight's party." The bookworm asked.

The mad hatter bowed with a tip of his hat. As Levy dragged Lucy into her own apartment. Getting a quick glance back to her mad hatter so to speak, Natsu sent a wink over her way making the blonde blush ferociously.

~0~

"Does it fit you alright Lucy-chan?"

Levy the blue haired book worm spoke as she tapped at the bathroom door waiting for any response on the other end.

Queen Lucy as everyone in her dream was calling her. Was struggling to fit into Levy's small white gown. To tell you the truth, Lucy wasn't all that fat. Her curvy body matched Levy's to a Tee. But the boob size was a definite problem Levy's small B size was nothing compared to Lucy's massive D cup. The bust size different was just so massive that Lucy's breast could barley breath with the tight corset.

"We'll fitting is an understatement. My breasts are just to big." Lucy whined trying to suck it in.

A laugh was heard from the other side of the door. "My queen do you want me to tailor that for you?" Levy giggled.

Lucy propped open the door slightly. "Yea please…" Lucy said barely a whisper.

Levy grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand. Dragging her out into a fairly large closet. It was Lucy's apartment but something's were somewhat different. The kitchen was larger than before, the refrigerator was a giant compared to the small Lucy. If she had to estimate how many people could be fed with all the food inside the damn thing. About a small island of people who do it. But the closet was nothing in compression than what she had at home. A walk in closet with a large mirror spaced In the far back, it looked like a runway for super models. Lucy was in complete awe of the whole new change added to her apartment.

Levy took note of Lucy as she scanned the whole room. "Do you like the new space? The Hatter was working on it for days after you disappeared…" Levy spoke as she put on a glove of needles.

"Natsu did this?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Oh yes, he said it would be less of a bother to you to have to cook for him all the time. So he made the kitchen bigger. But the sweetest thing was that he said and I quote '_Queen Lucy is so beautiful that she deserves a better view of her beauty'_ Levy spoke in a rather fancy tone to match Natsu's only to earn a laugh out of Lucy.

"So he built a larger closet. I'm surprised though this is just the summer villa. I wonder what he will do at the winter home…" Levy finished.

"W-winter home?" Lucy almost fainted. How many homes could she possibly have?

"Yes. The winter home is much more cozier than the summer one. But Natsu likes this one the most." Levy spoke as she begun to take measurements of the bust of the dress.

"Wow…" Lucy said breathlessly.

"He missed you the most out of all of us at the kingdom. Nothing was the same without you Queen Lucy." Levy informed.

"The red Queen was in such distress. The every time she had to order someone around she said it to harshly. This only resulted to her saying to herself '_off with my head_'. So she could atone for her actions." Levy laughed but continued on non the less.

"You see without you ruling by her side it doesn't even out. Your kindness and her strict ruling it only equals perfect balance." Levy explained finally.

"So that's why everyone is so scared of the red queen. Erza is pretty scary but she's so beautiful and passionate on what she does." Lucy complimented.

Levy grabbed some near by pearl white cloth as she began to detach the bust, and add new seams for a better fit. "That's why she need's you. You never have a bad thing to say about anyone." The book worm smiled kindly to her queen.

Lucy smiled to her Nakama. "Can I ask you, what is your full name?" The blonde questioned, curious to know Levy's role in her story.

"Levy The March Mcgarden Hare. I thought you knew that my queen." The blue haired mage giggled slightly.

Lucy laughed along with her. As levy slowly rose up in a standing position. "How does it fit now?" Levy questioned Lucy of her work.

It was a good well done, the white pearl dress was absolutely beautiful. The garnet held up the dress with a large flowery poof at the end. The gown made her curves look even curvier. And as her breasts could now breathe again after Levy's wonderful work. There was even a beautiful neck line added. How could she have not noticed it before?

"It's beautiful Levy thank you so much." The blonde thanked, as she twirled around in her new dress.

"Oh it was nothing my liege…" The book worm blushed bashfully.

An ecstatic knock came from the door of Lucy's walk in closet. Mad Hatter Dragneel was standing on the other side tapping his foot impatiently. "Hurray up Luce, me and Mausu are ready~" He sang. Never was the dragon slayer patient in real life or in Wonderland no less.

The blue haired women was in a panic, paying so much attention to Lucy's dress she never picked out what she was to wear to the party. Snatching a near by blue and gray silk gown she ran into the bathroom. Leaving Lucy alone in the runway closet, fixing her hair in a tight bun. She looked around for jewelry, going through the drawers of make up. Lucy finally found what she was looking for. A pink Fairy Tail crest necklace, the blonde specifically wanted this out of all the beautiful jewelry. Holding it delicately with both hands, she studied the object smiling at the wonderful memory of when she received it. It was a week after they won the magic tournament, and yet still the guild was celebrating their victory. This was just a few day's before Natsu had left her and the guild without even a good bye.

~0~

_Loud music boomed through the beat down old guild hall. Surprisingly people were still up for more celebrating. Everyone drank and cheered for days on end. While Lucy sat at her regular spot at the bar. Ordering an orange juice, she failed to notice a certain pink haired mage standing right behind her._

"_Hey Luce!" Natsu spoke as he swung an arm around her shoulders, letting it rest there._

"_Hey Natsu, how you enjoying the party?" The blonde jerked her head to the dancing drunks._

_Natsu shrugged his shoulders, while nodding his head. By telling from the bags under his eyes he must've had a pretty good time the last few days. But little did Lucy notice it wasn't because of the endless party that was held at the guild. The poor dragon slayer couldn't find any sleep at all after deciding to head out to find his foster father._

"_You ok Natsu? Have you been sleeping?" Lucy placed a worried hand on his shoulder._

_All the mage did was smile wide, nodding his head in response. It was strange he wasn't speaking as much as he normally does. He would ramble on for days and not stop but for the past few days, he's been more… calm._

"_Yea I'm fine Luce…" The dragon slayer blushed, scratching his head bashfully. He reached into his left pocket. Pulling out a silver chain followed by a pink crest. Lucy gasped it was absolutely beautiful. Almost about to say who it was for, she stopped herself as Natsu walked around her. Holding the neck lace to her face, he draped the object around the collar of her neck line. Lucy slowly picked up her hair so he could clasp the chains together. The blonde and pink haired mage were so close she could feel his warm steady breaths at the nape of her neck. Sending shivers down her spine, he finally clasped the necklace letting it hang on her neck. _

"_It's beautiful Natsu why did you-" Lucy was stopped at mid sentence as Natsu embraced her tightly. Pressing her tightly against him, his rock hard chest was surprisingly softer than she expected. Arms dangling to her side as she stood up from the stool, giving into the hug she snaked her arms around his neck. _

"_No matter where I am I will always be with you. So promise you'll wait for me?" The mage spoke barley a whisper, softly in her ear._

_Lucy raised a brow, breaking the hug she held his shoulders. "What are you talking about Natsu?" _

_The dragon slayer laughed, "Luce your so weird… Well I'll see you soon ok?" Natsu hugged her one last time _

_With another quick smile he left the guild without another word. Leaving the blonde alone completely baffled._

_~0~_

A tear streamed down Lucy's pale cheek, quickly wiping it away. Another knock came from the door, "Come on Luce were going to be late!" A muffled voice spoke impatiently from the other end.

"Coming!" Blinking back any more unnecessary tears, she walked to the door. Turning the knob she stepped out.

Natsu's eyes became wide, he was speechless. Clenching his hand he tried to remain calm, there were days like this that all he could do was pounce on her. Bringing her into a barrage of endless kiss's. It was improper but the White Queen always loved surprise's.

"Oh bloody hell…" He managed to squeak out. His throat felt heavy, lust clouded his

eyes. No matter how much he bit his lip nothing could shake him out of it.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy blushed at his reaction. She never knew she had this effect

On him.

There was no time to answer one minute he's star struck the next he's at Lucy's neck. She couldn't believe it he was so quick she didn't even have time to process what was to happen next. He was in a fever of kisses, nipping, sucking at her neck line. Loving every minute of it Lucy let out a yelp as he scraped his large canine teeth across her neck. Grabbing a fistful of his suit, never did she think Natsu was so talented with his lips let alone his teeth. Quickly stopping himself he pulled away regrettably.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy said breathlessly.

"If I went any further, we would have never been able to go to the party." The mad hatter winked taking hold of Lucy's hand bringing her outside.

Surprisingly Levy was there already there rearing to go. Same for Gajeel-Mousu as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, "If you two love birds are done making out, we have a party to attend." The dormouse said somewhat rudely.

Levy smacked Gajeel on his shoulder. "That is no way to treat Queen Lucy…" Levy whispered.

Lucy giggled as Natsu rolled up his left sleeve, a fist formed as he threatened the dormouse.

"You ready Lucy-chan?" Levy held out a hand to her queen. Ignoring the two boys arguing behind her.

"Yup let's get going." Lucy accepted her invitation.

As Levy took Lucy's hand, they walked towards the woods. As they picked their way through the strange like trees they stopped at a large oak tree. A medium sized door leading right into it. '_That's very curious…' _Lucy thought to herself as Levy propped open the door for her queen. '_Well then again everything has been curious today.' _Lucy shrugged squeezing herself into the tree like door.

A bright light shinned as Lucy found herself in a beautiful garden. Among flower beds and cool fountains. Some trees that held beautiful white roses while others were blood red. Feeling a tap on her right shoulder she saw a large smile on Natsu's face. Holding out his arm she took up his offer as they slowly made their way to the castle entrance.

"You look absolutely beautiful. My lovely Luce." The mad hatter whispered into his date's ear. Lucy blushed as red as the roses on the trees, the real Natsu would have never complemented like that. But then again it was the Natsu she fell for.

"You don't look so bad yourself, my mad hatter." Lucy complemented as they slowly reached the entrance to the very large castle. Natsu chuckled, the gates of the estate opened wide letting the couples gain entrance.

Opening up white large double doors, revealed the red queen Erza. The palace was massive, red and gold colors blended perfectly in sync. Everything was spaced out tables set in different places. While large red and white roses bloom as a center piece. While the largest table, mainly for high class or more important guests sat in the front. An orchestra played beautiful background music mainly for couples to dance with one another.

"Welcome back my dear friend" Erza stood up from her chair as other guests that already were there rose with the queen as well. Curtsy's and bows came from the ladies and gentlemen.

Lucy blushed at all the attention she was receiving, giving a small curtsy as a small gesture for their kindness towards her. It was a good thing she took manner classes when she lived as an heiress at the Heartfilla estate when she was younger. Mentally thanking herself with putting up with those long 6 boring hours of those classes. Natsu tugged slightly on Lucy's arm, walking towards the extremely large table for special guests.

Taking their seats, Lucy sat right beside Erza.

"Thank goodness your back, I almost chopped of my head more than five times. I'm telling you I couldn't do anything without you here governing by my side." The red head whispered to Lucy. The blonde laughed at this followed along by her fellow queen. Grabbing the iced water that was placed in front of her Lucy almost gulped down the whole thing, she was parched. "I heard a rumor going around that a certain _mad hatter_will propose to you tonight~" The red queen purred.

Lucy instantly spit out water she held in her mouth, air and mostly spit was caught up in her throat. She suddenly couldn't breath, it was like Natsu had done a Dragon fist of fire on her stomach knocking all the wind out of her.

Her date was surprised but the sudden outburst, but was mostly concerned it his date would even live to the end of it. Patting her back gently for support Erza chuckled slightly. Finally calming down Lucy finally inhaled letting her lungs breathe sweet air once again. Looking at Erza the red queen was already gulping down a cheese cake to her dismay. '_Did she only do that for laughs?'_ Lucy thought doubtfully in her head. Feeling a poke to her stomach, she twirled around to face Natsu but saw him in a standing position. In a low bow his hand held out to her, "May I have this dance?" The hatter said formally.

'_Well then again when did Erza ever joke about anything before?'_ Lucy thought one last time. Natsu didn't know how to dance but to only step on people's feet. The blonde only danced with the dragon slayer twice, it was anything but romantic. But her body had a mind of its own as her hand slipped delicately into his.

As he slowly lifted the white queen off her chair, people watched the two closely as if anticipating something to happen. A large hush spread over the room, even the orchestra stopped their music to only watch the two make their way to the dance floor. Quickly snapping out of the illusion the conductor quickly tapped his baton to his stand. The orchestra straightened their backs as the baton waved twice in the air giving them their steady tempo. As the violins began beautifully followed by the violas and basses, as for the cellos had the whole melody of the piece. Tchaikovsky serenade for stings in C major was played slowly, yet Natsu and Lucy moved somewhat quickly as the pace of the song began to pick up speed.

Lucy's dressed swayed along with the music as they both waltzed on the dance floor. The blonde was extremely surprised that Natsu hadn't once stepped on her foot after the first minute of the song. Violins plucked as they were quickly nearing the climax to their dear waltz.

"How did you learn how to dance this way?" Lucy questioned in awe as he twirled her around. Showing off her and the white pearl dress.

"I took lessons…" Natsu responded as he brought Lucy back to his chest.

"Why? I could've taught you, you know?" The blonde asked.

Natsu laughed as he brought Lucy in closer, hearing her breath hitch somewhat from being so close to him.

"Why do they call me the Mad Hatter Luce?" Natsu asked a question of his own.

"Why?" Lucy raised a brow.

"One of two reasons. Number One I'm nuts." The dragon slayer stated as if it were the obvious.

"Ha ha n-no kidding!" Lucy laughed against Natsu's chest, the pink headed mage couldn't help but laugh along with her. As the song was almost coming to its end with just a minute left he spoke against her ear.

"Reason number two… I'm just simply mad about you Luce." Natsu whispered.

Lucy flushed at this, "You drive me nuts Luce that's why I'm so mad about you. Your beautiful, smart, and great at cooking for me and Haps when were hungry." Natsu explained as he jerked his head over to the dancing blue cat with a fish in his mouth.

Lucy finally took notice that the blue fur ball was there this whole time. Her main objective was to trace down the damn neko but was completely side tracked with Natsu.

"Above all else, the way you love our Nakma from the guild. You protect them with your life and this dream proves that you don't ever have a bad thing to think about of anyone of them. You cherish your friends like family, that's why you drive me insane." The dragon slayer finished.

Lucy watched over his shoulder as all the guild members gathered around celebrating, eating and drinking. Just like in their guild. Suddenly Lucy's eyes opened wide. '_Did Natsu just-'_ her thoughts were quickly cut off by a warm pair of lips meeting with her delicate ones.

"Just please wake up for me ok Luce? Go back to the guild. I'll be home soon I promise." The hatter broke the kiss, as he stared at the object placed at Lucy's neck line. The pink fairy tail necklace was still placed there.

"_Just wait for me…"_ Natsu's voice was fading, sounding almost like a broken radio. The orchestra's music was fading as well as a faint clapping noise could be heard as the serenade came to an its final conclusion.

Everything turned black suddenly it was like rewinding a movie, all of it played backwards in her head. The party, her apartment, the first kiss, Panter Lilly's smile, Cana's endless barrels of alcohol, giant Wendy, when it finally came down to her chasing Happy falling in reverse out of the rabbits hole. Only one verse replayed in her head over and over again till she finally sunk into the nothingness around her.

' _I'm just simply mad about you, so wait for me Lucy.'_

~0~

Sore no aching everywhere was more like the feeling Lucy Hearfilla was having as she had awoken to only find herself at Fairy Tail's bar counter. Mira shook the blonde awake to tell her that she had over slept.

"It's getting late Lucy maybe you should head on home…" The white haired beauty suggested.

"Yea maybe your right." The blonde responded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she stood up from the stool waving good bye lazily to the bartender and the rest of the member's of Fairy Tail. A 'good night' resounded through the guild as they all smiled at the celestial mage.

Walking towards her apartment, she hopped on the edge of the canal. Yawing she stretched out her limbs, '_wow what a crazy dream…_'

Bringing her arms back to her side she walked past a few shops and local food markets at the towns square. All closing down for the night, walking aimlessly to her destination. When she finally realized she was at the south gate park, standing face to face with the large oak tree that stood there for so many years.

"Crap, I must have taken the wrong turn at the avenue split…" Lucy sighed solemnly.

'_This is exactly like what happened in my dream…' _Lucy scanned the tree to see if there was any sign of a blue blur around.

As nothing popped up the melancholy blonde sighed once again. Turning around to go back on track she saw a blue fuzzy tail appear from behind the oak tree. Quickly bringing her attention to it, the blonde watch the tail bob and twist around.

"Oh shit not you again!" Lucy screamed pointing at the thing. The blue fuzz stiffened before the body it belong to finally twisted around to see who insulted his lovely hind part.

"Lushy that's not very nice…" The blue neko, Happy spoke. Before she had anytime to compare if it really was a dream or not, the cat flew up to her chest. Tears of joy running down its furry cheeks as he rubbed them away against her breasts. "Aye I've been gone for months and you treat me like this that's not-" That cat stopped at mid sentence as he started to purr.

"I'm missed you two you dumb cat." The blonde spoke as she started to stoke his blue fur, making the neko go silent only the vibration coming out of its throat was all she heard.

"H-Hey Happy where did you go?" A voice broke their silence, making the celestial mage jump slightly. The cat detached itself trying to cover up a giggle behind its paw. Lucy watched as a pink haired man stepped from behind the large oak tree and out in the open.

He was bigger than before, maybe growing a inch or two taller than her. His muscles bulged out of his ripped up black t-shirt. Yet his Fairy Tail insignia shown proudly for all to see had a gash running through it. No, she was wrong he had gash's everywhere on his arms and just one on his right cheek. Let alone his clothes were severely damaged beyond repair. He was just one big hot mess.

"N-Natsu is that you?" Lucy stuttered as she was at loss for words. She couldn't believe it, no she didn't believe it. '_This has got to be a dream!'_ Lucy repeated over and over in her head like a mantra as the man came closer and closer. Until his warm hand met her cheek caressing it ever so slightly. The rough hand felt so lovely against her sort cheek, as he came closer to her giving a whisper of words.

"Your wearing the necklace I gave you…" Natsu spoke warmly against her ear.

Lucy gulped the air that was stuck at her throat, as it moved down to her chest making it even more impossible to take in any air what so ever. A simple "Yea" was all the blonde managed to choke out. As the pink headed man began to laugh uncontrollably, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Why does your heart beat so fast when I'm so close to you Luce? Your such a weirdo…" The pink mage managed to say through giggles, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"One of two reason's. Number one I'm nuts." The blonde spoke quietly as she bumped foreheads with the dragon slayer softly. Making his own breath hitch under the closeness of the two. Lucy with her sudden wave of confidence closed the distance of them both ever so slightly, their lips just one slight movement to touching.

"What's number two?" Natsu questioned, before he could get a response two pair of soft cherry flavored lips were on his dry ones. His eyes were wider than the largest dinner plates he ever consumed, and that was pretty large even for him. When his eyes started to flutter shut, as he sank deeply into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around his partners hips bringing them closer, intensifying the already passionate kiss. What seemed like almost a minute was only mere seconds to them as they both broke apart for air. Starring deeply into his onyx eyes she gave her final response to his question.

"Number two. I'm simply mad about you"

* * *

**Aww going to wonderland made Lucy realize that she should be proud of who she is, be brave in any situation especially not to over react when your in a crazy world like the wonderland i envisioned for her... XD, and to also remain true to the friends you have never let your appreciation for them ever fade away. All of this added onto the courage she finally recieves so she can finally get to kiss Natsu. Well i hope you all like my two part story stay tuned for any new chaps. on Fallen Angel or even Princess and the Dragon. or any one shots i will soon make later on thanks you :D**


End file.
